


Bonding Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #674: Snapely Mythbusting - Harry Potter's Father.Warning(s):Drapery fic! It's been ages since I wrote them. <3Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #674: Snapely Mythbusting - Harry Potter's Father. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** Drapery fic! It's been ages since I wrote them.  <3 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bonding Magic

~

“Skeeter claims I’m _what_?” Severus snapped. 

Harry shrugged. “My father. Something about you and my mum having been close childhood friends and me having been conceived when she was on a break from my dad…”

Severus pounded the desk with his fist. “That underhanded, scurrilous—”

“Relax,” said Draco, lounging in a chair across the room. 

“How on earth can I relax?” Severus shouted. “This is by far the worst thing she’s said.” His eyes narrowed. “And why are you so calm?” he asked Harry. “You should be livid.” 

Harry smirked. “We have a plan.” 

Severus groaned. “Salazar help us all.” 

~

Harry addressed the gathered reporters. “I can’t be Severus Snape’s son.” 

“Naturally you’d say that,” Skeeter called out. “You’re in an illicit relationship with both Mr Snape and Draco Malfoy!” 

Harry’s smile was feral. “Actually, Ms Skeeter, my relationship with those gentlemen isn’t illicit.” He gestured, and both Severus and Draco stepped forward, Draco carrying a rope. 

“This is a Bonding Cord,” Draco declared. All three of then held their hands forward, and Draco draped it over their wrists. The cord glowed and wrapped itself around their joined hands. “It would never accept an incestuous Bond.”

Skeeter’s face was priceless. 

~

“Severus Snape’s son…what an idiot!” Draco crowed.

Harry grinned. “Right? Did you see her face?” 

As they laughed, Severus sighed. 

“What’s wrong?’ asked Harry. 

“But for those rumours, we wouldn’t have had to announce our…association. Dissolving our partnership in future will be difficult.” 

“Dissolving our—” Harry shook his head. “Severus, we’re in this for life.” 

“Well, we say that now, but—”

“Severus.” Draco clasped his hand. “We’re _magically bonded_. We’re not going anywhere.” 

After searching Draco’s, then Harry’s eyes, Severus smirked. “Are there any more ropes handy? I feel…playful.” 

Grinning, Harry raised his wand. “Ropes coming up!” 

~


End file.
